


"Только не Гриммджо"

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Others - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это игра с простыми правилами: одна ключевая фраза - и 20 драбблов в разных жанрах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Только не Гриммджо"

**Экшн**  
«Только не Гриммджо, - подумал Ичиго, когда из Гарганты за его спиной хлынули арранкары, чтобы тут же ринуться за ним в погоню. – Скажи, что у тебя хватило мозгов не вмешиваться в это, чертов кошак».

**Ангст**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - надломившимся голосом сказал Ичиго. Тут же спохватился, исправился: - Не Джаггерджака.  
Капитан Куроцучи гадко улыбнулся. У него, конечно, уже был план экспериментов над арранкарами. И Секста Эспада занимал в нем не последнее место. 

**Deathfic**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - твердил Ичиго, не замечая даже, что говорит вслух, слепо глядя в воронку, оставшуюся от чудовищного Серо.  
Ренджи молча стиснул его плечо. Он собственными глазами видел, как Джаггерджак обратился в прах.

**Кроссовер**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - рассмеялся Ичиго. - Да скорее ад замерзнет, чем я западу на него.  
\- Я бы не был столь категоричен, мистер Куросаки, - сдержанно отозвался Кроуфорд.

**Смарм** (Фик, в котором один герой доказывает другому, что ему важна дружба без намека на сексуальные взаимоотношения, очень вольная трактовка))  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - быстро сказал Ичиго и покраснел. – Может, мне и нравятся парни, но не… не он же!  
Рукия сделала вид, что поверила. 

**Флафф**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - без колебаний отрезал Ичиго. – Он никогда не предаст меня. И я выбью все дерьмо из каждого, кто хоть слово об этом скажет. 

**Hurt/comfort**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - проговорил Ичиго мертвым голосом.  
Предательство пробило в его груди дыру, в которую проваливались все чувства, и лишь нестерпимая боль наматывалась на сердце клубком. Ренджи видел это так же ясно, как ясно знал одно: Джаггерджак головой ответит за пустые глаза Ичиго.

**PWP**  
«Только не Гриммджо», - с пьяной безалаберностью понадеялся Ичиго, позволяя чужим рукам стянуть с себя косодэ.  
«Маленький глупый мышонок», - сыто подумал Гриммджо.

**Domestic discipline** (фанфик, в котором присутствуют телесные наказания)  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - мысленно взмолился Ичиго. Плотная шелковая повязка на глазах не пропускала свет, а обнаженную ягодицу впервые обожгло ударом широкого кожаного ремня.

**Кинк**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - сквозь зубы попросил Ичиго и в ответ на ожидающий взгляд тихо добавил: - Пожалуйста… Айзен-сама.  
Айзен мягко потянул за поводок, пальцами подцепил ошейник и ласково улыбнулся:  
\- Тогда какое же тут веселье, мой мальчик?

**AU**  
\- Только не Гриммджо.  
\- Детектив Куросаки, вы хоть понимаете, что все улики указывают на него?  
\- Значит я найду такую, которая все их опровергнет. 

**Сонгфик**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - уныло сказал Ичиго и плотнее прикрыл окно.  
\- Март, - пожала плечами Рукия. Она была слишком занята рисованием, чтобы обращать внимание на доносящиеся с улицы рулады.

**OOC**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - прорыдал Ичиго. – Только не мой котеночек!

**Дарк**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - велел Ичиго спокойно. – Остальных можете прикончить.  
\- И шинигами? – уточнила Халлибел. – Всех?  
Ичиго рассеянно кивнул, разглядывая тронный зал Лас Ночес. Он был здесь впервые и планировал задержаться.  
\- Да, господин. 

**Джен**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - упрямо заявил Ичиго. – Я готов патрулировать с кем угодно, но только не с этим на всю голову ударенным.  
\- Очуметь, Куросаки, - фыркнул Гриммджо. – Я собирался сказать то же самое. 

**Гет**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - сказал Ичиго, впервые не обращая внимания на слезы в глазах сестры. – Извини, Юзу, но… через мой труп – и никак иначе. 

**Слэш**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - простонал Ичиго в подушку.  
Сделанное только что открытие он принял как настоящий мужчина. Правда, теперь ему хотелось приложиться головой обо что-нибудь твердое. 

**Гендерсвитч**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - запротестовал Ичиго. В гигае Рукии он чувствовал себя уязвимым и просто-напросто мелким, так что в последнюю очередь ему хотелось сейчас столкнуться с Джаггерджаком. 

**Кроссдрессинг**  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - процедил Ичиго и одернул на себе кружевной передник.  
\- Пари есть пари, - хищно улыбнулась Йоруичи и смачно хлопнула его по заднице под короткой юбочкой. – Столик номер три. И не урони поднос. 

**Вписка** (так называют случаи, когда автор тем или иным образом «вписывает» себя в контекст своего фанфика)  
\- Только не Гриммджо, - предупредил Ичиго.  
\- Окей, - кивнул автор. – Можешь выбрать из оставшихся трех-четырех десятков бличемужиков.


End file.
